Yuni's Story
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni tells her story of what she's going through. She'll find one tragedy,lots of romance, and a few bad guys that threaten to steal the family fortune. Pairings: Yuni/Rage, Emi/Gus, and Akira/Sa-Ja. Couldn't come up with a second genre.
1. A Bad Beginning

Hey, it's Feardancer. I return with a sad fanfic. Remember that funny story of Yuni and Rage fighting? I wanted to make it into a series. I think I wanna make things a little different. Since I'm a Rage/Yuni supporter, I think I'll have Emi and Gus dating. I'll make this into a great story. I'm off to work with chapter two. Oh, and Yuni's telling her story.

* * *

Hello, everyone. I'm Yuni Verse, and I'm sixteen-years old. But, you can just call me Yuni. I'm only gonna tell you this story just this once, so pay attention. Where do I start? Oh, it all started when a family tragedy came to us. Three months ago, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and the results came out that it was going to kill her. The very first person that I told about this was Rage. Sure we couldn't get along very well, but he was one of my bestfriends, so I told him everything about it, and he really felt sorry for us. Three months later after the diagnosis, mom was back in the hospital.

My dad's Stewart. He owns a lot of video stores, and he was a rich salesman. I sat down in the waiting room with him and PiX. Akira was sitting next to me trying to tell me everything was gonna be okay. Sure I wasn't giving up hope, but the doctor came out with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Stewart," he called. My dad went to him, and they were talking for five minutes. I knew that something bad might be happening.

"Do you want to tell your daughters?" the doctor asked.

"You'll have to tell Yuni 'cause PiX wouldn't understand..." my dad said.

I got up with worry. "T-tell me what!? Dad, what's going on?"

The doctor came over to me while Akira and Dad took PiX with them. "Yuni, I... I'm so sorry. Your mother is fixing to die... overnight."

I blinked a few times. I could feel the moisture in my eyes. I started at the other direction, trying not to cry. I can feel it now... my heart was breaking. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. "Is there another way to fight the cancer?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he said. "but before she says goodbye, she wanted to talk to you..."

I nodded, and we were on my way to see my mom. I saw her hooked up to a lot of medicines, and after I get done talking with her, they were gonna take her off of life support. Our doctor gave us some privacy, so she can say her final words to me.

"Yuni," she croaked. "there's something that I..." She started coughing for six seconds.

"Mom!" I sobbed, and went to her. "Please don't die, mom!"

"Shhh," she shushed me softly. "Yuni, please don't cry, my baby. There's something that I need to tell you before I pass on..."

I quieted down a little bit so I can listen.

"I'm proud to have daughters like you and PiX, and never forget that." She coughed again and continued. "I need you to promise that no matter what happens, even if you like to sneak out all the time, just do whatever makes you happy. I don't want to see you in pain all the time."

Tears came down from my eyes, and they started flowing down my cheeks. "I promise, mom."

She grabbed something from the bedside table. It was her white crystal heart necklace that her own mother gave her when she was my age. "Take this... and I'll always be with you." She placed it on my hand, and held my hand tight.

I looked at our hands, then at mom. "Mommy!" I sobbed, and hugged her. "I love you, mom!"

"I love you, too, sweetie." she said. "Promise me you'll be strong for me. For Dad and for PiX and Akira."

"I promise."

The doctor came back in with Dad and PiX. "Yuni, it's time for Stewart and PiX's time to talk to your mother."

I nodded, but before that, my mom kissed me on the forehead one last time. That's one of the few things I'm gonna miss while she's in heaven. I went back into the waiting room, and Akira was talking with Disco, the Queen-Zukin, and Louis CONCENT III. All three adults were friends of the family. I looked back at the room mom was in, then I looked at the necklace that mom gave me. I smiled even if tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I put it on me. "I promise, mom." I watched it shine in the light. "I promise to be strong, and live a happy life."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and saw Disco. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Oh, Disco..." I cried.

His arms wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry, Yune. I really am."

I looked over at Q-Z and Louis, and they were coming towards us. Q-Z stroked my back softly and Louis was gave my hand of pats. Akira then came over with Rage, Gus, and Emi. Disco let me go so I can hug them.

* * *

How was it so far? Sorry if it made you sad. When I was typing this and read for mistakes, it made me cry a little bit.


	2. Recovery

A month later, things changed in the mansion after my mom died. Her side of the family were arguing over her belongings, so Q-Z had to take them except the stuff that my mom wanted me to keep. I still wore the necklace that was passed on by my grandmother. I ran to my jewelry box, opened it, pulled out the necklace, and put it on around my neck. It was a sign that my mom would always love me and would look after me.

I heard a knock on my closed door. "Come in."

Sa-Ja came in. "Hey, Yuni."

"Hi, Sa-Ja."

"Your father needs to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be right down."

I was done getting dressed and then I went down to speak with my father. He was going through the mail, and apparently three of them were for me.

"Hey, Dad."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," I grabbed my mail, and it was more fan mail. It was about that the fans were supporting me throughout my career. They even said sorry for my loss. I decided to write back to them. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"Yes, I am fine." he replied.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. As you know, it's been a month since that faithful day. But... your mother really loved you, you know that?"

I nodded. "I know."

He looked at the necklace around my neck. "You look so much like your mother with that necklace. It's the family treasure. She was supposed to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, but she wanted to wait to see if you were ready first, and she was right."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad." I came over and hugged him.

"I love you, sweetie." he said.

"I love you, too Dad."

He released me. "You know, it's almost a beautiful day, so why don't you and PiX go out and be back before dark?"

I gasped and smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Go on."

I hugged him again. "Thank you, Dad."

PiX and I grabbed our jackets, and we were on our way to the arcade to play DDR again. On the way, I saw a strangely familiar black van. I think I've seen it back then when I was just a little kid. I shook the feeling out of me, and continued walking. We went past the Film Studio.

"Yuni! PiX!" a voice called to us.

I turned around, and I saw one of my old friends. "Jenny!"

We both hugged for three seconds. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," she said. "how about you girls? You two okay? How's your dad?"

I nodded. "We're all fine."

"And, I'm really sorry for what happened last month."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jenny."

She nodded. "So where're you girls headed off to?"

"PiX and Yuni are on their way to the arcade." PiX said.

"You wanna come with us?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm on break here right now. I have to finish up on a fashion magazine. But I would like to dance real quick if you aren't rusty."

I smirked. "Let's do it."

The three of us were dancing to our heart's content. It turns out that I still got the moves. After we were done, we said goodbye to Jenny, and we made it to the arcade. We played DDR SuperNOVA 2. I took off my jacket, and put on the safety bar. We chose _Morning Glory _and I got a AA on Expert. I was getting better at the songs everytime I played. As I danced, I felt the beat coursing through my body. I was hitting every single arrow into a perfect. As the results came out, I just realized that I've got my first AAA.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

I heard a crowd behind me cheering for me. I blushed a little bit. When PiX and I got tired, we left the arcade and since Emi was busy giving Be-fU an epiphany since he's flirting with other Robo-Zukins besides R-Z. Three days ago, i got a call from both Emi and R-Z saying that Be-fU's being a weirdo sicko. I bet he got this from someone, 'cause I know that Emi did not program him to act like this. But, since I've been worrying about R-Z, we decided to go to her Zukin Mansion. When we got there, she was outside taking care of her strawberry garden.

"Oh, R-Z!" I sang.

She looked up, and ran to me and PiX. "Hi, Yunidee and PiX!"

Yunidee was my pet name that my mom and dad gave me when I was five years old. "Yunidee?"

"Yeah, Yunidee is your pet name."

I sighed. "I'll never forgive Dad for telling you my name."

She giggled. "I'm so glad to see you girls. What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to see you for a minute." PiX said.

"Well, I can't talk long, but I wanna dance with you two."

"Well then," I said. "let's dance!"

Once again, we danced with R-Z. While I was dancing, I was gonna ask her about Be-fU. After we were done, I had to ask her.

She sighed. "He flirted with other Robo-Zukins... again."

"UGH! Not again!"

"One of these day, I'm gonna-"

When her face started turning from her ivory skin color to red, she was gonna throw a fit. "R-Z, don't! You'll ruin your strawberries!"

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "I've gotta get back to watering them before my sister freaks. See ya girls!"

"Bye." we said.

When it was getting dark, I had to get PiX home so she can get her bath. One the way home, I thought about... Rage. Since Emi and Gus started dating, I hardly got time to hang out with Emi. I thought if my dad wouldn't let me go out of the mansion tomorrow while PiX goes to the doctor to get a physical check, I would think I would go see Rage. You see, I kinda have a crush on him... just a little bit. Once again, I saw that black van when we walked by. The windows were so dark, you can hardly see anything through them. Now, I know I've seen it someplace. I wish I could just remember.


	3. ACTIVE TIME EVENT The Villians

Hey, it's me again. Sorry for not responding for so long. I guess I picked the wrong time to write this fanfic. I've an EOI Test coming up so I can get my diploma to graduate from high school. About this chapter now, I'm calling it ACTIVE TIME EVENTS (ATE). I borrowed this idea from Final Fantasy IX, so... yeah. Oh, I have been talking with Dancing Princess Yuni, and she helped me come up with the idea of the bad guys that are after Yuni and her family. So, thanks Princess. She even let me borrow Pluto and Healing-D-Vision. I made up Horatio.

* * *

The black van drove off all the way to an old shoe factory that had been out of business since the 1970s. Inside the van, there was a man dressed up in genie pants and he had a purple vest that had no zipper or buttons. He rewinded back through the videos that he had seen, and watched all of the movements of a teenage girl and her sister.

"Gotcha, Yuni Verse..." he said with a scratchy voice. "Pluto will be happy to see you, my dear."

The man got out of the van, walked to the door, and pushed the button. The camera gazed upon his face.

"Ah, it is you, Horatio." a voice said.

The door opened. Horatio walked in, and went to his master that he was working for. "Master Pluto, I have been watching Yuni Verse's movements very carefully. It turns out that you were right. She is the daughter of Yurania Verse's daughter."

"Excellent," he said. "now that Yurania is out of the picture, I can now use her daughter as a key to unlock the Family Fortune. Soon enough, we'll be able to start our lives again." He removed the hood on his cloak and revealed his face. His eyes were red as human blood, and he had red hair to match his eyes.

"Master Pluto," a female voice said. "I bring terrible news. I'm afraid that only a certain jewel can unlock the door to the fortune." The woman with sapphire hair, sapphire clothes and black boots walked in.

Pluto banged on his throne. "Drat! Where are we going to find this jewel!?"

"I could be anything, Master." she said.

He thought in his mind until an idea hit him. "Very well," he murmured. "Horatio! Continue spying on Yuni. Healing-D-Vision, find out more about the jewel. Now when the time is right, we shall kidnap the people that means so much to Yuni."

"Yes, Master!" both assassins said.

After his servents left the room, he looked back at the small TV screen and stared at Yuni walking by with her little sister. "You look so much like your dear mother, Yuni. Soon enough, you'll end up dead." His evil snicker turned into an evil laugh. He rised up while he laughed. It was loud enough, bats from the attic flew out of the window.


	4. Sneak Out Tonight

Hey, it's me again. So sorry for updating so long. I had to think of a good way to finish this chapter. I think that's about it.

* * *

I can hear myself screaming bloody murder in my sleep. A man with a huge cloak was hurting me, trying to steal the necklace that my mom gave me. I struggled to release myself from the painful grip. My dad was trying to stop the man, but he shot him with an arrow and killed him.

"Yuni, wake up!"

I tried to, but it was too hard. I then felt something shaking me. "Come on, Yuni!"

My eyes finally opened, and I screamed. "Daddy, no!"

My dad's arms wrapped around me, and shushed me. "You're okay, baby." Akira was by his side, stroking my back softly.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks, and I started shaking. "I'm so sorry, Daddy and Akira! I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Akira said. We then heard PiX screaming. "I got that."

My dad nodded. "Thank you, Akira." After Akira left my room, my dad looked down back at me. "Why do you girls keep on having these nightmares?"

I looked down. "I'm really sorry, Dad," I said. "I don't know why, but..."

"Shhh, it's alright. It's just a dream, baby."

Akira was at the doorway. "I just got PiX back to sleep."

"Thanks, Akira." my dad said. He looked back at me. "Let's go back to sleep now. I love you." He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, too, Dad."

After he left the room, I tried to get some more sleep. You see, after my mom's death, I've been having nightmares for some reason. I just know that they're just dreams. Maybe I should get a dreamcatcher just to chase them away. Three hours later when I got some more sleep, I decided to sneak out while everyone was in bed. I put on my favorite star and striped tights, my mini black skirt with a pink belt, my TRAN shirt, my punk jewelry, my mom's necklace, my hair up in swirly pigtails, and my black boots.

I sneaked downstairs without making a noise, walked out the door, and went through the gardens. It was turning out to be a good morning. The sun was about to rise for the next half hour, the night had a fresh scent, and the temperature was very comfortable. The streets were already filled with people who are about to go to work, and the city lights were now turned off. Now I was on my way to find Rage around town. Because of the nice temperature, I was humming to the DDR Tune _Love __Shine._

"Hey, sweetcake!"

I jumped at a male's voice. I turned around, and saw a gang full off boys. I shook my head, and continued to walk forward. They snickered and started to follow me. My pace quickened, along with my heartrate. I looked behind my shoulder, and started running away from them. They disappeared as I went around the corner, then I found a dark alley and hid behind two tall trash cans. I waited until they went by for one minute. I assumed that they were gone, so I came out of my hiding spot, and there were no sign of them coming back.

"Yuni!"

I screamed as I turned around. "Get away from me!"

Uh-oh. I screamed at the wrong person. A boy with brown eyes, brown spiked back hair, and it looked like he was trying to grow a goatee a little bit came towards me. He wore a red and blue cap, orange jacket with a white shirt under, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Well, fine," he said. "I thought I'd come to save you from those jerks, but I guess you don't need my help."

"Oh, it's you, Rage." I sighed with relief.

He hugged me by surpise. "How've ya been, Yuni?"

"I'm okay."

He release me. "Haven't seen you in a month since your..."

I looked down, trying to be strong in front of him. I had a feeling that he was gonna say something about my mom dying.

"Nevermind," he said. "I saw you runnin' from that gang, so I thought I'd come to help you."

I looked up at him and nodded. "How thoughtful. Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, what're you doin' out here so early?"

The reason I sneaked out of the mansion was just to see only Rage. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. "I... thought I'd... let you know... that I'm doing okay."

His eye brows rose. "Oh," he said. "now that you've brought it up, I have been thinking about you. I got worried that you were really depressed and it might've been eating you up."

Rage really thought about me? "You were worried about me?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone's been worried about you. In fact, we kinda miss having you around at the arcade."

"I saw Jenny and R-Z yesterday," I said. "Do you know if Emi and Gus will be at the arcade tonight?"

He shrugged. "As far as I know..."

I nodded and looked in the other direction. I kinda ran out of things to say. "I guess I'll see them tonight then?"

"I think so," There was a long, awkward pause between us. "well... it was good seeing you again, Yuni."

I looked back at him. "Y-you, too, Rage."

"See ya." he said and walked away.

"Bye." I said plainly.

I watched him walk away. He then stopped for a moment, then looked back at me. I looked away, trying to hide my face that was blushing. His footsteps were getting louder as he got closer to me.

He sighed. "I guess I just can't leave you alone so early in the morning."

Deep down inside me, I was relieved that I wasn't alone. "Oh, I thought you had work today at the carnival?"

He shrugged. "Nah, today's boring since I have a day off."

"Well, my dad has to take PiX to the doctor today for a physical, and I bet Akira's still sleeping."

He laughed. "I knew it. I knew you sneaked out."

I grinned. "That'd be something I would do."

The sky turned light purplish and clouds started to turn a little bit of white. "Come with me before the sunrises."

I quickly followed Rage to the seaside to watch the sun slowly rise on the otherside of the buildings.

"Wow," I said. "that's so beautiful."

"Yup."

"This sunrise is way different than the one I can see at my mansion."

"Yeah," he said. "can't really see it 'cause of the city limits."

"Thanks for bringing me here today."

"No problemo," he said. There was a short silence as we watched the sunrise. "well, since there's not much to do, ya wanna hang out with me for today?"

Did he just ask me.. to hang out with him? "Huh?"

"Do you wanna hang out with me for now?"

I smiled. "Okay."

"Alright then-"

We heard a man screaming. It sounded like...

"Is that Be-fU?" I asked.

We saw him running towards us, screaming bloody murder. He stopped when he reached us. "Oh, hello, Yuni. Good to see you again." he said and ran away, screaming.

Rage raised an eye brow in question. "What's with him?"

"Get back here!"

I looked behind us, and R-Z was running after Be-fU with a club in her hand. Sigh. Be-fU must've been flirting with other Zukins... again. When she ran past us, I shook my head as if I was surrounded by an idiot.

"Now, I know that Emi didn't program him to act like that." Rage said.

"I agree. He must've picked up that behavior from some street gang or something."

He sighed. "Let's go before they come back."

When he walked away, I followed him by his side. We were just walking around town just enjoying the day without drama and trouble. When it was night time, we finally made it to the EXTREME Arcade. The kids were playing their games without being interrupted. The loud music was coming from DDR SuperNOVA 2 arcade version.

"Yo, Emi! Gus!" Rage called.

They looked over at us, and Emi ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Yuni!" she said. "How are you? I was so worried."

I hugged her back. "Long time, no see, Emi."

We released each other. "I'm so glad to see you, Yuni. Things weren't the same since you've been gone for a month."

I noticed she now wore a blue and gray school uniform. "Nice outfit." I complimented.

She looked down at her outfit. "Thanks."

"Hey, Gus." I said.

"Wassup, Yuni?" he asked. "Been too long, y'know?"

"I know." I said.

He smirked. "Rage's been worried about you all the time. He hasn't shut up about you for a long time now. He even-"

Rage fumed. "Will you shut up!? I was... only concerned for her 'cause I thought she was depressed!"

I giggled. "I see you still can't control your temper, Rage."

Gus pretended to talk secretly to me. "You're in luck. He can't find the right girl 'cause of his temper."

Rage growled furiously. "Alright, that's it!!!" He pounced on Gus, and they started to fight, but not to bad.

Emi and I shook our heads while we watched them fight. A random stranger came to us.

"Do you two know those guys?" he asked.

We both looked up at him. "No," we both answered. A loud thump shook where we were at.

"Stop this now, or you'll be asked to leave!" the manager said.

Rage and Gus got up from the floor, fixed their clothes while we weren't looking, and came back to us. The stranger disappeared.

"Sorry about that," Rage said.

"We'll be good this time," Gus said. "we promise."

Yeah, right. Before my mother died, they were acting like that for some time now. Oh, well. They're both honory when they have their moments. As long as I was there, it was good being with my friends again. Emi and Gus went first on DDR while Rage and I were just talking.

"So," he said. "how's your dad and everyone?"

"They're all fine. The mansion's still in one peace."

"That's good," he said. "I really was worried about you, y'know?"

I nodded. "I know..."

When it was our turn, Rage and I got on the stage, chose our modes and levels, and danced to_ Feelings Won't Fade(Extended __Trance Mix)_. I had to admit, I was getting good as him. We both cleared the stage, and got the grade of AAA. Our next song was _Electrified_, and I only got a shiny AA, and he got a AAA. An hour later, I noticed how dark it was getting. Akira should've found me by now.

"Gus and I are headed home now." Emi said. She hugged me once more. "It was great to see you again, Yuni."

"You, too, Emi and Gus." I said.

They said their goodbyes, and walked out of the arcade. I guessed that I should get home, but to tell the truth, I'm afraid to be by myself in the dark with people I don't know. Deep down, I wished that Akira had found me.

"Yuni?" Rage asked. "Shouldn't you be going before it gets really late?"

I looked back at the darkness at the streets, then at Rage. "I... I don't wanna go by myself."

Rage was silent for a moment, then came closer to me. "You want me to walk you home then?"

I nodded. We both left the arcade and started to go to my mansion. There was still no sign of Akira or Sa-Ja; his girlfriend. Akira made a promise to my dad that he would not return to the mansion until I was found. Most of the streets were getting silent and empty. It was the only way back to my home.

Rage broke the silence. "That's a nice necklace you've got on, Yuni."

I looked up at him, then at the necklace. "Thanks, Rage. You look really good in jeans instead of camo pants."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's tellin' me. I decided to change a little bit."

"Change is good... sometimes."

"Yeah," he said. It was silent from a minute. "So... where did you get this crystal heart?"

"My mom gave it to me... before she died at the hospital. Her mother gave it to her when she was my age. I guess you can call it the Verse Family treasure."

"It's really nice, you know? The... necklace?"

"Ah ha!"

I screamed, and hid behind Rage. "Yikes!"

"It's okay, Yuni," It was only Akira. "it's just me."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright," he said. "thanks for trying to walk her home, Rage."

"No problem, yo." he said to Akira, then looked back at me with a nice smile. "It was good to see you again, Yuni."

"You, too, Rage," I said and smiled back. "b-bye!"

He waved. "See ya."

I followed Akira back home. He called Sa-Ja to tell her that I was found. When we got home to my mansion, my dad was waiting for me in the livingroom, sitting on a couch.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hi-i, Dad."

"Hello, Yuni," he said with a disappointment in his voice. "had a nice day out without telling me?"

I looked away in the other direction. "S-sorry, Dad. I just..."

"Yuni, I'm only gonna ask you this once: Why did you sneak out when you were supposed to stay home while I was gone?"

"I... wanted to see more... of my friends, Dad," I answered. "I didn't get to see most of them yesterday."

He sighed. "Alright then, that's all I wanted to know."

"Can I go now?"

He glared at me. "Not yet. From now on, you tell me where you're going and why."

I nodded. "Yes, Dad."

"Now, go to bed."

"Yes, sir."

I ran upstairs to change for bed, took off my mom's necklace, put it up, and went to sleep. I couldn't believe it. Rage started to compliment about me now? And he tried not to offend me when he first saw me again after my mom died. Suddenly, I started to think about the nightmare I had lastnight. About me and my dad being attacked, something told me to stay home tomorrow when he needed to go back to work. I need to look after my sister and the mansion. Wow. Rage must've been really worried about me and PiX when things changed our lives forever. He always liked to act tough, strong, and brave in front of everyone, but he's a really good person at heart.


	5. Family Moments

Hey, I'm back. So sorry to update for so long. Had a DDR Tournament, EOI exams, semester tests, and other stuff goin' on. I decided to mention a little more about Akira. Hey, he can be good with kids, too. Shutting up now...

* * *

The next day, my dad was back at his business while I decided to play the home version of DDR with PiX. We had arcade mats that our engineers made for us. Believe it or not, Akira and Sa-Ja were also playing DDR. After an hour of playing DDR, we were outside in our backyard having fun. Akira had PiX in his arms, and spun her around without letting her go. Sa-Ja and I were watching Akira and PiX who was giggling in his arms.

"He is so good with kids." Sa-Ja said.

"Yeah, he's so awesome." I agreed. "Akira's been our bodyguard for almost six years now."

"He really loves you girls."

I nodded. "To be honest, I consider Akira part of our family. He treats me and PiX as if we were his younger sisters, and I treat him like an older brother."

"I know," she agreed. "he really cares about you."

"We care about him, too," I closed my eyes as a flash back starts. "I remember when he was fifteen and I was ten years old, and his grandfather was guarding my parents. He taught him everything how to defend the whole family."

Sa-Ja giggled. "He's doing a great job of protecting you and the family."

"I even remember when he rescued me and Rage from we were kidnapped when I was still ten and Rage was twelve," I said. My smile began to fade as the bad memory came back. "Rage tried to get us out of the huge black van, but the people wearing black cloaks kept on hurting him. Then Akira and his grandfather stopped them, but one of the bad guys tried to strike a knife on me. Akira's granfather got in front of me to... block the attack...."

"Akira's grandfather was really brave... and he died trying to save you." Sa-Ja said with a soft tone. "He already told me about this, and he didn't want to kill the person that did that to him. He wanted to bring him to justice to show what a killer that guy was."

"Yeah..." I said. "Killing the murderer won't bring you anything but darkness into your heart."

"Hey," Akira yelled playfully. He was on the ground with PiX over his back. "that's cheating, PiX."

She laughed. "No it's not!"

Sa-Ja and I laughed at Akira getting beaten up by a little kid. Akira grabbed PiX's foot and got her off his back. When he got up, he picked up PiX, and carried her piggyback.

After our time in the backyard, my dad came home before dark to tell us something. "The reason why I called you all in here is because..." He went silent for a moment.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "I need to be gone for three weeks on a business trip in Albany."

PiX gasped. "But, daddy!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry... we're falling behind on work. If we lose the company, we'll lose everything... I'll even lose you girls."

That reminded me of the current song I was writing. I left it unfinished for about a month now. I bet the record company is getting impatient. "I understand, Dad."

He looked over at me. "You... do?"

I nodded. "Yes... do what you gotta do, Dad. We can wait for you to come back safe."

"Are you all sure you're going to be okay?" he asked. "I mean-"

"Yuni's right, Stewart." Akira said. "You need to be at work. We can't risk another crisis."

"Don't worry," I said. "Akira's here to protect us, Dad."

"I'll even help, too." Sa-Ja offered.

He smiled. "Thank you, guys. I promise that I will come back safe."

Of course I didn't want dad to leave us due to that nightmare that I'd mention before. But, this was something that had to be done, and I didn't want to be selfish or anything. I just hoped that he would be safe, and I didn't want to lose him. How I wished Mom was there!

When I got ready for bed and went to sleep for an hour, I was waken up by PiX.

"Yuni, is she awake?"

I sat up. "Yuni is now," I moaned softly. "what're you doing up, PiX?"

She looked down. "PiX is scared to fall asleep alone."

I opened up my covers on my bed, and made room for her. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

She nodded, laid down with me, and we both went to sleep until morning.


	6. A Song From My Memory

Okay, about the song from Yuni's Memory, I borrowed it from Final Fantasy IX. You can look it up on youtube. Just find _A Song From Her Memory_. I don't own the song. On with the chapter...

* * *

I woke up in the morning without nightmares. PiX was still asleep, so I got up quietly to let her have a little more rest. I walked outside to my small balcony to look up ahead at the sunrise behind a few buildings of the city. A few birds flew to me to say good morning. Believe it or not, most of them are my friends. I started singing softly to them. It was my mother's song that she taught me three years ago. They sang along with me. The song stopped as I looked down at the front yard. It was my dad that took a cab to the airport.

I looked back at the birds that were in front of me. A small, little bird flew to my hand. The others started flying away. "Go on, little bird." I said softly. "Don't let the others leave you behind."

The little one flew away with the others. It gave me a small tug on my hair. I giggled as I watched it fly away. As I continued repeating my song, I thought of my mom. I looked back at PiX on my bed. I walked to her, got down by her side, and stroked her head softly.

"I promise I'll help take care of you..."

A few hours later, Akira and Sa-Ja decided to take us out of the mansion for a while. Yes... I still had the necklace that my mom gave me. I just can't leave the mansion without it. Maybe it was my chance to sneak away for a while, so that way nobody would know the song that I was singing that morning.

"So, Yuni?" Sa-Ja asked. "Any of your thoughts?"

I shook my head. "Not really," I answered. "I was just thinking about a lot of stuff."

PiX giggled. "Look at a lot of these people, Akira."

"Yes," he said. Akira picked her up in his arms. "stay together and don't get lost."

Now was my chance to escape for a few hours. I sneaked away into the crowd for freedom. As I walked away when it was all clear, I made it to Dawn Streets basketball court. I started singing my song again from my memory of mom. It reminds me that she would always be with me. I brushed a tear away from the corner of my eye and continued singing.

I stopped as I heard footsteps behind me. I was expecting it to be Akira, Sa-Ja, and PiX, but instead... "Rage!"

"No, keep going with the song." he said.

Oh, no! He must've heard me from outside. "You... heard the song?"

He nodded. "Yeah, where'd you come up with it?"

Sorry, Mom. "I actually learned it from my mom. She taught me that song when I was thirteen. She even sang this song to me as a lullaby when I was a baby."

"It's really nice," he said. "Um. May I hear it one more time?"

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise..."

I cleared my throat, started singing my song one time. Rage really was listening carefully to it. As I reached to the end, he smiled.

"That's... really beautiful."

"Thank you, Rage."

"Like I said: I won't tell anyone," he promised. "I promise."

I grinned. "Thanks."

We went over to the fence, looked down to the streets, and saw huge crowds walking by. For some reason, being with Rage seemed to make me feel better. For an hour, he taught me little bit of basketball. I was learning really fast, and I ended up winning. I haven't felt so happy in a few moths with my friends as long as I can remember.

"Alright, missy!" Akira called across the basketball court. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Rage said. "I gotta go, too. I've got stuff I need to get done."

"Okay," I sighed. "see you later, Rage."

I was back with the group I was in, and we hung out at the arcade and the mall. That night when I took the necklace, I thought about how much Rage made me happy that day. I hoped we could have more fun sometime.


	7. ACTIVE TIME EVENT The Plot

Stupid short chapter for an ATE. In case you all forgot, it's called an ACTIVE TIME EVENT. This happens outside of the story Yuni's telling. Surprise ending in this chapter.

* * *

As a week went by, Pluto and his gang have been watching Yuni's every move. Even that day when she was playing basketball with Rage. The era was watching only the girl.

"Excuse me, Master Pluto," a man with no hair and swirly green eyes said. "I do not see how this is going to lead us to the family fortune. We must break into the mansion, and steal every jewel we can find."

Pluto smirked. "Patience, Trip Machine. Patience." A huge grin appeared on his face. "She seems very close to this boy."

"His name is Rage, master." Horatio added. "She has been around him for sometime."

"Master Pluto!" Healing-D-Vision walked in. "I have received news that her father is in Albany." Pluto's eybrows rose. "This has given me a new idea." He looked over at a woman wearing a Japanese kimono and a man in a white tuxedo. "Kimono Princess, roppongi EVOLVED. Go now to Albany and watch over the father. When he tries to return, bring him here to our lair. Horatio and Trigger shall contine watching over Yuni and her sister. The rest of us have a lot of work to do..."

While the rest of the era were doing their duties, Pluto was in a lab full of chemicals and drugs. He walked up to a pink potion. "With this potion, I shall give Yuni a serious illness that no one has ever seen before... just like her mother."

* * *

All this time, Pluto was planning this the whole time. It was actually murder... but how? I'll update later.


	8. A Talk With Rage

Yes! I manage to make two chapters on here. In this chapter, everyone goes to see the New Nightmare On Elm Street. I liked the old one better. It's more bloody than the new one. Sometimes, people wonder whatever happen to Rage's mom, so I did some DDR Research, and I found that his mom died in a car accident. He now shares his secret with Yuni. And what's this? I made him hold Yuni's hand and now she's falling in love with him. If I make a follow up fanfic after this story, sue me.

One more thing, please review on how I am doing with the story.

* * *

As a week went by, I received a call from R-Z. Her and Be-fU have finally made up, and he now realized how much he was making her mad. They wanted to celebrate by taking all of us out to a movie. They offered Akira and Sa-Ja to come, but PiX started throwing up and they wanted to take care of her while I went. Emi, Alice, and Gus were sick as well. I guess it was just me, Rage, Be-fU, R-Z, Zukin, and Jenny. Zero was gonna go, but he was stuck at the hospital. We were waiting for R-Z and Be-fU to bring us the tickets.

"So, what movie are we all seeing?" The girl with a set of bat wings and hood asked.

"It's a horror movie actually," Jenny answered. "the new _Nightmare on Elm Street._"

"Oh, yeah!" Rage said.

"I hope it's awesome." I said. "I've seen the old one. I thought it was awesome."

Jenny gave me a questioned look. "Yuni, are you even aloud to see this movie? It's Rated _R_, y'know?"

"Don't worry, Jenny. I have a new ID right here." In New York, you can get an ID when you turn sixteen.

"Alright, but it'll be your fault if we get caught with you."

"Aw, come on, Jenny." Rage said. "If Yuni's old enough to see the movie, she's old enough."

When Be-fU and R-Z got our tickets, we showed them our IDs, and as the movie started, I was just getting focused into it. After two hours of watching it, I jumped at a scary part, and grasped Rage's hand who was sitting by me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Jenny yelled.

"Me, too!" Zukin said.

We went after the two girls who went inside the Ladies' Restrooms. They looked a little green around the gills before we went inside.

R-Z went inside. "Yep, they're sick alright. I'm going to help them out real quick."

I sighed. "The movie's almost over anyway." I now noticed that I was still holding Rage's hand. I took my hand back.

"I'm... sorry."

"What?" he asked. "I can't hold your hand?"

"O-of course, you can..."

"I didn't mind, you know? Everyone can jump at a scary moment."

R-Z came out of the bathroom. "Hey, Be-fU? Can you go get my van, and pull it up to the entrance outside?"

He nodded. "Anything for you, pretty lady."

Zukin made a funny noise. R-Z rushed back to her.

"Wow, they must be really sick." I said. I sat on a stairs which led to an upper floor. Rage sat next to me. "So, how are things going at your mansion?"

"Well, everything's fine now." I replied. "I've finished a new song for the record company."

He nodded. "Can't wait to here it..." Everything went silent for a moment. We only heard the screams from the movie. "What's it about?"

Normally, I wanted to keep it a secret, but Rage was really good at keeping things to himself. "My mom wrote it actually. It was about when they were going through some troubles when they were first married. While my dad was away on a trip, my mom announced that she was pregnant with me... it was a great surprise to them. They loved each other again. She started writing letters to him... letting her know how we were doing. It was me... who brought them closer to each other." I stared at my hands on my lap. "I made a promise to my mom... I would finish the song for her."

There was a pause. "I know how you feel, Yuni..." he said.

"You... do?"

"Yeah... I lost my mom, too." he answered. "It happened way before my dad started a liquor business. I was thirteen-years old, and my mom and dad were out for their anniversary. They were... just having a great time, until... another car ran into theirs while they were driving. The car flipped upside down. Dad broke a few ribs, but mom... she had a serious head injury and died from it. The other drive got out of his car, and ran off. We found the other driver. My dad wanted to kill him, but instead, we brought him to justice... 'cause revenge will bring darkness into your heart forever."

I never knew Rage felt like that. "I... I'm so sorry, Rage."

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago..." he said and looked down at me. "Yuni, you should know that no matter where you are, your mom will always be with you."

I smiled and hugged Rage. "Thanks, Rage. Your mom will always be with you, too. Our moms love us for who we are."

Jenny, Zukin, and R-Z came back out, and we all got into R-Z's van. She dropped every one of us off at our homes. Later that night, it wasn't long until I started throwing up. That stomach flu was really going on that bad. Suddenly, I started to feel funny besides getting sick. My heart started pounding everytime I thought about Rage. Am I... falling in love? I at least I thought I was.


	9. 1000 Words

Okay, I don't have much time... About the song, 1000 Words is from Final Fantasy X-2. You can find it on YouTube. I don't own the song. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Three days after being sick with the stomach flu, I was on my way to the recording studio to sing my new song. The title was _1000 Words_. I was really excited and nervous. I get my spirit and voice from my mom, and my looks from dad. As I got there, I found Rage, Zukin, Kyo-fU, and Disco. It's been a while since I've seen Disco.

"Well, lookie here!" Disco exclaimed. "There's the little girl I knew for so long!"

We both hugged. "C'mon, Disco. I'm not little anymore."

He released me. "Yeah, but I'm still bigger than you."

"Hey, guys." I said to the gang. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to here your voice," Zukin said. "I can't wait to hear the new song."

"What's the song called?" Kyo-fU asked. "I've gotta know now!"

"Yuni!" Gus called. "It's time."

We went into the room where a microphone was in another room. I saw others through a window. Gus started the CD, and when the time was right, I started singing the song. So far, it was going great. As I kept on singing, memories of me, my mom, and dad of us together came back. I had to get the song done before I could get all emotional. The memory of my mom in the hospital came back as the song was almost over. As a rest came up, I grasped my mom's necklace, and I finished the song. Zukin and Kyo-fU applaud.

I ran out of both rooms to find a place private. I hid in a dark corner, and cried softly. I heard my friends calling for me. I just ignored them as the song caused me to get emotional. As footsteps got closer, I looked up, and found Rage.

He grabbed both of my hands with compassion. "Yuni..."

"It's fine, Rage... it's past now..." I sobbed.

His arms wrapped around me. "It's alright, Yuni. Your mom would've been proud of you."

Disco found us. "Yuni, are you alright? What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry," I said as I calmed down. "I just got emotional."

"I understand, Yuni. It was your mother's song." Disco said.

Rage released me. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded. "I... think so."

Disco then hugged me. "Yurania would've been so proud of you, you know that?"

An hour later of trying the song one more time, everyone went their own seperate ways. I was riding the elevator with Rage. It was almost silent.

"Hey, Yuni." Rage said. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

I sighed. "No, I'll be stuck at home."

"Well, I thought... maybe..."

I looked up at him. "Rage, are you okay?"

He breathed in and out. "Yuni, if you feel up to it, you wanna... come dance with me tonight?"

_"Did he... just asked me out?"_ I thought. I smiled. "I'd love to, but I'll see if I can sneak out."

"No problem, Yune." he said. "I'll even help you sneak out."

"You mean... you know the routes I use in my mansion?"

"What about those vines next to your balcony?" he asked. "Have you ever used those?"

I shook my head. "No... I'm afraid of heights, and-"

"I'll help you climb down." he offered.

I looked in his eyes, and they shone a light that shows him full of a... sweet and happy emotion. My hands held his. "Okay... tonight?"

He gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "I'll come for you at seven. Be ready."

As he walked out of the elevator, I started letting a happy and blissful emotion sway around me. Suddenly, I felt... like dancing. I danced my signature dance moves in front of a crowd that watched me. I knew... that this young actress was falling in love with a normal street dancer. I didn't care what others would've thought, I just wanted to be with Rage.


	10. A Date With Rage

Oh, man. I'm in trouble by this chapter. Yuni and Rage... nevermind! Just read the chapter. Please review me to let me now how I'm doing!

* * *

At home, PiX and I were browsing my closet to find some good dance clothes. We found a purple top with a white collar, black shorts, black high thigh socks, and purple dance heels. I looked into a mirror, and I saw how great I looked. I put my mom's necklace back on, and we waited for Rage.

"Don't worry, big sister," PiX said. "PiX's got your back. She'll keep Akira and Sa-Ja busy."

"Thank you, PiX." I said. "Hey, PiX?"

"Yes?"

"There's... a song that mom wanted to teach you... but, she told me to wait until you were older. But, I think you're old enough now."

She jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

I knealed down to her level. "Are you ready? Listen carefully..." I started singing on line at a time. PiX followed along with me. When we went over the lines, we went into normal tempo and sang the whole song. She did really good. "Very good, PiX."

"PiX did it, Yuni." she said. PiX's tiny arms wrapped around me. "Did she do good?"

"You did really well, PiX. But, you can't tell anyone."

She nodded. "PiX promises."

We released each other as we heard a knock on my balcony door. I went to answer it, and it was Rage. He really did look like a cool dancer. He wore a blue, sleeveless vest with a grey sleevess shirt underneath, blue light jeans that showed part of his legs, and white shoes. His spikey hair showed as he took his hood. Dare I say it... he looked very handsome.

"Hey, Rage." I greeted. "Wow, you look great."

"So do you, Yuni," he said. "you ready to go?"

I looked over at the vines, then at Rage. "I think so."

"Yuni forgot her purse." PiX said.

"Thanks, PiX." I said and took my white velvet purse.

"Okay, let on here and-"

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Yuni, PiX!"

I froze. "Oh, no! Akira!" I whispered.

"Just get down, and leave it to PiX!" she whispered. She answered the door, and all he could see was her face. "Don't come in, Akira. Yuni's... sick."

"Again? But I thought-"

"We're playing a game, and PiX is a doctor..."

While PiX was stalling Akira, Rage was helping me climb down. A vine snapped, and Rage caught me before I could fall. My hand was starting to fall from Rage's hand.

"Rage," I whispered. "I'm slipping!"

"Just hold on to me!" he whispered back. He let me climb onto his back, let go of the vines, and landed on the ground smoothly. "There we go."

I got off of his back. "Thanks, Rage."

"No problem," he said. "let's go before we get caught."

We held hands as we made a sweet escape from the mansion's sight. I made a quick look at the sky as we walked down the street. A few stars appeared and the moon shone a full light. My mom must've been one of the stars in heaven by now. As we took a bus to the beach, there were party lights and I saw Emi and Gus as DJs. As we got off, Gus was playing some DDR music.

"Hey, Yuni. Hey, Rage." Emi said. "Didja come here to dance?"

Rage nodded. "Yup."

"Cool. Come on over."

Emi escorted us over. People were gathering to dance, there were great snacks, refreshments, and great music. There I was with everyone, with Rage, having fun. As I danced by Rage's side, people watched how we were dancing to our hearts' content. When Rage and I got done, people applaud.

"Okay, guys," Gus said over the microphone. "Emi and I are gonna call out names. Let's hope you're all good singers."

Emi pulled out two papers from a jar. "We got... Yuni and Rage."

I squeaked. "What! No way!"

"Aw, come on, Yuni." Rage said. "You've got the perfect voice for the song."

We went up the stage, stood behind the microphones, and_ Wine Red's _new remix played. I new the lyrics for the song. I still like songs like that one. When Rage came in on the song, he also new the lyrics to it. I didn't know that he can sing really good. When the song ended, the crowd cheered.

"Give it up for Yuni and Rage!" Gus said. The crowd just got louder.

When things settled down, Gus started playing Utada Hikaru's song _Simple and Clean._ This was one of my favorite love songs. Most couples were dancing with their partners.

"Would you like to dance one more time?" Rage asked.

I smiled. "I'd love to."

Rage held out his hand for mine. I looked at it, then took it. He took us where we had enough space, then my arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I was just enjoying the moment with Rage. When the song was half over, he pulled me into a tight hug. Later that night, I received a call from Akira. PiX accidently told him where I was and who I was with. Luckily, Sa-Ja manage to keep him calm and convinced him to give me and Rage a night alone until midnight. When the song ended while the party was going on, he took me to the shore where the water was making the sound of waves. We sat there watching the ocean.

"This night is almost like magic." I said with a happy emotion.

He sighed sweetly while looking at me. "Yeah."

I looked up at him. "Thank you for bringing me here, Rage."

"You're welcome."

I looked over at the ocean's water and how the water was reflecting the moon and stars. "It's so beautiful how the water's reflecting everything." Now, I knew Rage wasn't looking at the water. "I'm seeing someone much more beautiful than the moon's reflection," he said. "and she's sitting right next to me."

I blushed as I looked to the ground. "Oh, stop that..." I giggled. "I bet there's other girls that are prettier than me..."

He did a fake gasp. "Yuni, don't you go around telling yourself that..." There was a short pause. "Say whatever you want. It's not going to change the fact that you're really beautiful."

I smiled a little bit. "... thank you, Rage."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. "Can you believe we've been bestfriends for six years? It's amazing."

Suddenly... I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him. "Hey, Rage. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Yune. What is it?"

"Um... about being just friends......"

"Yes?"

I sighed. "I was wondering if we can be..."

"Yes?"

"Can we be more than... friends?"

He gave me a questioned look. "Whadda ya mean more than just friends? Are you saying that you... _love _me?"

I blushed. "... yes." There was an awkward silence. "If not then, will we still be friends?"

He sighed, then curved his lips into a smile. "Yuni... I feel the same way about you... and I wanna try to be a good boyfriend to you."

My heart started to beat excitingly. "R-really?"

"Will you give me a chance?"

I hugged him. "Yes, Rage. I also promise to be the best girlfriend you've ever had." My head rested on his shoulder. Before it reached midnight, Rage walked me home to my front porch. He held my hand. When we reached to the first step, he stopped and wouldn't let go of my hand.

I smiled. "Goodnight, Rage."

"Sleep well, Yuni."

When I tried to turn around, his arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me close as I gasped. I now realized that I was being kissed on the lips. My eyes closed as I let him kiss me. I was so excited to have my very first kiss. He pulled away in seven seconds, then we smiled at each other. He then released me so I can sleep. Before I went inside, I waved goodbye at him when he was at the gate. I then heard Akira inside moaning loudly in fury. I take it he just saw us kissing. I went inside, saw Akira walking around with a little bit of anger. Sa-Ja and I hugged with excitement. I wonder what dad would've said. I went upstairs to call him and tell him what happened that night.

He picked up his phone at the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Yuni." he said. Dad was really happy to hear my voice. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm very happy, Dad." I told him why I was very happy. I told him about Rage and I singing, our slow dance, how we told each other about how we felt about each other, and that Rage kissed me.

"Oh, my goodness..." he groaned. "Just how your mom and I... nevermind. Does he really make you happy?"

"Yes, Dad. He really does. Can I please be with him?"

"Well... your mother would want you to be happy... so, alright."

I squealed. "I love you, Dad."

He sighed. "I love you, too, Yuni. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise..."

Later night in bed, I dreamt about Rage and I on our second date. I really must be falling in love for the first time.


	11. ACTIVE TIME EVENT Rage's Nightmare

Short ATE, I know. But after this one, I'll make another one. And this time, it'll be when Pluto and his gang kidnap PiX and Yuni's father.

* * *

Later that night with Yuni, Rage was fast asleep, dreaming about him and Yuni. He laid quietly on his back, eyes gently shut, hair ruffled across his pillow, with one arm on his chest. When he tossed and turned, his blanket fell off the bed, and he wore only old black sweatpants. With his chest moving very slowly, he was sleeping quietly. He began to dream his dream.

"Come on, Yuni!" Rage said. "You can dance better than that."

She giggled. "I'll show you..."

They danced in the streets in front of huge crowds. Yuni was dancing by his side as people were cheering for her and Rage. When there song ended, a group of people wearing dark cloaks appeared. They were slowly approaching Yuni and Rage slowly.

Yuni's heart started skipping beats. "R-Rage..."

"Yuni, what's wrong?"

"Rage!" a woman's voice said.

He turned and saw a woman with a purple dress. "Queen-Zukin? What are you doing here?"

"Get Yuni out of here now! They've come for her and her family!"

"Yuni, come-" he turned to her, but found her gone. "Yuni?"

"Rage! Please help Akira and Sa-Ja protect her, Stewart, and PiX!"

Rage's eyes opened as he gasped awake. He panted with fear of losing Yuni. Memories of him and Yuni came back when they were both kidnapped six years ago. They were the same people before.

"I've gotta check on her tomorrow..."


	12. ACTIVE TIME EVENT Dadnapped

Uh-oh! Bad guy moment in the ATE. Yuni's part will come in later on today or whenever I get it done.

* * *

In Albany, Stewart got up, took a shower, and got ready to fly home to New York City. He planned on surprising both his daughters at home. With his ten thousand dollar check in hand, he checked out of his hotel, and waited for his limo outside to give him a ride to the airport.

"Hello, Mr. Verse," a woman with a blue and pink kimono said.

"Ah.... may I help you, miss?" he asked politely.

"Yes, we heard about the loss in your family." A man with a white tuxedo and onyx eyes said.

He nodded, thinking about Yurania. "Yes..."

"We are so sorry for her murder..."

He gave a questioned. "But, my wife died from cancer... and-"

"Actually, it was a murder."

Stewart groaned. "Of all of the rotten rumors. My. Wife. Died. From. Cancer!"

The tuxedo man sighed. "He still doesn't understand, Kimono Princess."

The woman smirked. "Yes, I know, roppongi EVOLVED."

Stewart glared at the couple. "Who are you, exactly?" A hand went over Stewart's mouth from behind. "LET ME GO!"

Trip Machine looked over at Kimono Princess and roppongi EVOLVED. "Contact Pluto and tell him we have Stewart Verse while I get him tied up in the van."

Kimono Princess and roppongi EVOLVED went into a dark alley nearby, and pulled out a communicator.

"Master Pluto," Kimono Princess said. "we have Stewart Verse."

"Excellent work!" he said. "Now is the time to go after the girls!"

Trip Machine already had Stewart tied up in the van when Kimono Princess and roppongi EVOLVED already came inside. They looked over at the tied up father.

"What do you want from me!" Stewart yelled.

"We're on a mission to steal your treasure, Stewart." Trip Machine said. "Soon, your daughters will end up with a serious illness that no one has ever seen before. They'll be dead before you know it."

Stewart's eyes widened. "Leave my daughters alone! Kill me-"

Before Stewart could finish his sentence, Healing-D-Vision put tape over his mouth. "That should shut him up."

The evil gang bursted out evil laughter, now heading for their hideout in New York City.


	13. The Terrible Truth

Here's a chapter that reveals a horrible truth about what really happened and how Yuni's mom got breast cancer.

* * *

The next morning, I kept screaming from my nightmare, and I just wouldn't wake up. It started nice with just me and Rage, and then these people took me away from him. They started to hurt him just what happened in the past. Finally I manage to wake up with Akira by my bedside.

"Yuni, hey! Shh! Shh! Shh!" he said softly. His arms wrapped around me tight." "It's okay now. It's all over..."

I was letting Akira hold me in his arms as I was trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, Akira... I thought they were gone, but I guess not."

"Is Yuni alright?" Sa-Ja walked in. "We heard you screaming, sweetie."

Akira looked over at her. "She's okay. It was just a nightmare."

Suddenly, I thought about Rage. "Can I at least make sure that Rage is okay?"

Akira looked back at me. "You mean it was about him and you?"

I nodded. "Please, Akira?"

"Well, alright," he said. "we planned on going to the arcade anyway. Get dressed and we'll all go."

After PiX and I got dressed, we left the mansion, and found ourselves at the arcade. We found our little DDR group, and I hesitated to hug Rage.

"Oh, Rage."

He flinched a little, then his arms wrapped around me. "Yuni, are... are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Yuni... can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

I looked over at Akira and Sa-Ja who were playing DDR. "Sure."

We walked over to a private corner. I glanced back at the others who were still dancing.

"Yuni," he began. "I... lastnight, I kinda had a nightmare about you..."

He had a nightmare too? "Y-yeah," I said. "me, too."

"Can you tell me about it?"

I nodded. I told him everything about the nightmare. Us dancing, the cloaked people, me getting kidnapped, and Rage getting hurt. Rage had his "That sounds familiar" look. "Rage, are you alright?"

"Strange... I kinda had a nightmare about that, too." he said. "The... Queen-Zukin told me about this man called Pluto trying to kidnap you and PiX for something..."

My godmother? "Aunt Q-Z?"

"Yuni!" a voice called my name. I looked behind Rage, and a lady with a purple dress and a cat hood came over to me. "Thank goodness you're safe, my dear."

"Aunt Q-Z? What's going on?"

"I came all the way from my kingdom to make sure that you and your sister are safe."

"Why?" Rage asked. "And, who's this... Pluto?"

"Pluto is a powerful chemist who makes illegal med-"

"Why don't we get the others and take this somewhere private?" I asked as some people were staring.

"Yes, of course."

I got Akira, Sa-Ja, PiX, Rage, Emi, Gus, and Disco and we all went to my mansion. Aunt Q-Z was ready to tell us about Pluto. But Akira made sure that PiX was in her room just in case it was something bad.

"About Pluto now, he is a very powerful chemist that makes illegal medicines, potions, and toxins that make people really ill..."

"Okay, but what's this got to do with Yuni and PiX?" Disco asked.

"When I had your mother's belongings to keep them safe, Yuni, I discovered some kind of tablet stuck to one of her favorite teacups. My Zukin scientists did some research on it which only took three days for the full results to come up. When my Zukin scientists have completed their research, we all realized that it was a powerful toxin that causes breast cancer, and-"

"What!" I screamed. "Mom never took any kind of-"

"I know, my dear. The scientists said that it came from another user... and that man was Pluto."

All this time, it was... not cancer that just came into mom out of the ordinary. It was murder! Pluto murdered my mom! I blinked a few times before tears of betrayal emerged from my eyes. I ran outside to the family garden, and hid myself in a tree from the others as I cried. They were all looking for me outside in our huge yards. I ignored them, and just cried my heart out. I heard someone climbing the tree I was in.

Rage came up and sat with me. "Yuni... I'm so sorry..."

I looked over at Rage with tears flowing down my cheeks. "What would've my dad said about this?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "He might've cried, too. Or he would... wanted to be strong for you and PiX." His arms wrapped around me and placed his hand on the back of my head.

"Oh, Rage..." I sobbed. I cried softly again. Besides wanting comfort from Akira, Rage was holding me tight, trying his best to comfort me. I looked over at Aunt Q-Z and Sa-Ja, and they were watching us. I didn't care. I just wanted to be held by someone. A few minutes when I was starting to calm down, Rage gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. Now everyone but Akira was watching us. I stared at another direction. "What will happen now?"

"We'll think of something," he said. "Queen-Zukin wants to help you and PiX... I'll even help you."

My head rested on his chest. "Thanks, Rage..."

"Yuni. Rage. Get down here," Akira ordered. "Yuni, you have a small package from the mail."

I nodded. We climbed down the tree, and I opened the package. It had a small DVD inside. Something was telling me to watch it now.

* * *

The next chapter will be up as soon as I get a new idea.


	14. Pluto's Threat

Okay, now it gets scary. The next chapter will be up really soon.

* * *

I placed the DVD in the DVD Player in the livingroom, and a man with a black cloak appeared on the screen. "Hello, Miss Yuni Verse."

I gasped. "Pluto!"

"As you've might've guessed it, I am Pluto." he said. Pluto took his hood off and he revealed blood- red eyes that matched his hair.

Fury filled my heart._ "What does he want!"_

"Take a look behind me..." The video showed a lab full of chemicals, medicines, and potions. "And if you take a good look at this pink potion, it actually caused your mother's cancer. I made it into a tiny tablet to sneak it into your mother's teacup with her favorite tea..."

"No...!" Aunt Q-Z gasped. "You murderer!"

"One of my friends snook into your mansion one night, placed it inside her tea, and once she took one sip, the cancer cells started entering everywhere in her. After waiting for these long months, we've finally annihilated her."

My beathing went faster. "How could you!" I screamed.

He was finishing with his story. "The reason we did this, is because we're after your family fortune. But we need the jewel..." Jewel? What jewel? "... the jewel that your mother gave you that night at the hospital."

I wrapped my hand around my mother's crystal heart protectively. "No way he's getting this!"

"However, your refusal..." A new image came up. "... may bring your father towards a terrible fate." I recognized the man that was tied up.

"Daddy, no!"

"Stewart!" Akira yelled.

I looked over at Rage beside me, then back at the screen. This was bad news for any rich family that might oppose him.

"If you want to save daddy, come to this factory. And if I were you, I'd better check on your little sister." I new that old factory. It was shut down because most criminals used it for illegal drugs.

"Yuni, you and PiX pack your things!" Akira ordered.

I looked at him scared. "But, what about Dad!"

"You, PiX, and I will take you somewhere that's safe," Sa-Ja said.

"I'll go inside the factory, and I will bring your father back-"

We suddenly heard PiX coughing terribly. She came down stairs, and she was wheezing. "A... kira!"

"PiX!" he rushed to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart!"

"PiX... can't... breathe!"

I went over to see why she couldn't breathe. I then realized that something was on her neck. My hand pulled her shirt color back, and it showed a black-purplish mark. Akira and I ran to the nearest hospital to save PiX. We went inside the Emergeny Room.

"We need help!" Akira called.

I looked around, and found someone familiar. "Zero, help!"

He turned over at me, and came to us. "What's happened?"

Akira showed him PiX. "PiX can't breathe."

Zero called his team of doctors who brought over a cot. "Open your mouth..." PiX opened her mouth for Zero. "... she's been poisoned! We have to drain the strongest part out now!"

Tears came down from my eyes. How could've this had happen? What would happen now? I ran into Akira's arms.

His arms wrapped around me tight. "It's going to be okay, Yuni... I promise."

Aunt Q-Z came in. "Where's PiX?"

"Zero's taking care of her now." Akira said. "She's been poisoned."

"I must contact my Zukin pharmacists to make an antidote for her now!"

I knew it was my necklace that Pluto wanted, so I decided that it was time to give it to him. Maybe once I got my dad back, maybe he had an antidote as well.


	15. The Trials

What a super loooooooong chapter. It took me days to come up with all of this. Yuni and Rage go through trials to get to Pluto, and to save Yuni's dad. I have teamed up with Dancing-Princess-Yuni, and since she's made Trip Machine and Healing-D-Vision a couple, I wanted them to be good guys in the end 'cause a couple like them should'nt go to jail. On with the story.

* * *

That night when Akira and Sa-Ja were in the room where PiX was resting after being stabilized. I waited outside with Rage, Uncle Louis, and Aunt Q-Z. I was thinking about a decision whether or not to give Pluto my mother's necklace. Of course it was the key to the family fortune, but would my dad think? I knew that it was a tough decision, but then... my mind was made up.

_"I have to give him the jewel..."_ I thought. While my boyfriend and my godparents weren't looking, I walked outside the emergency room, and started walking towards a different direction.

"You're giving Pluto that jewel, aren't you?"

I recognized that voice behind me. I wanted to turn around, but I didn't have time. "I have to, Rage. It's the only way.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm going, and you can't stop me..."

"I didn't come out here to stop you," he said. I turned around, and looked at him. "I'm coming with you."

My eye brows rose. "Are you sure, Rage? It's not going to be easy... I mean, what if one of us comes back out?"

He came closer to me. "Yuni, you've seen me in guy fights before. I never lost any of 'em."

"But, Rage-"

He grabbed my hands. "Yuni, please let me go with you..."

I looked in his eyes. It showed a serious and a protective emotion. I sighed. "Alright..."

He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go save your dad."

I nodded, held his hand, and we ran towards the right directions to the old factory. When we reached there, there were dark storm clouds coming from the shore. All of this reminded me of a movie that I was playing in, except all of this was real. As we made it to the entrance, we were surrounded by some giant, electric cords.

I looked at the doors. "He's in there," I said. "isn't he?"

Rage nodded. "Yeah..."

"I don't know if I'm gonna go through with this."

"Don't worry, Yuni. I'm sure he'll let your dad go." He looked away, then his eyes widened. "Look out!"

"What?"

A shadow appeared over us. We got out of the way as the person almost try to fall on top of us. He wore genie pants, a purple vest with no buttons or a zipper, and genie shoes. "Hello, Yuni and friend." Whoa! His voice was very deep, and he had a huge, muscular body.

"Who are you!" Rage demanded.

"The name is Horatio," he said. "and you have what we need."

"Where's my father!" I demanded.

"Don't worry, Miss Yuni. He's still alive." We walked forward to us.

Rage and I stepped back.

"Get behind me, Yune." Rage ordered.

Horatio chuckled. "Oh, look. It's Yuni's knight in shiny armor trying to protect her." He pulled out a huge sword.

"Hand over the jewel or die!" Horatio rose his sword over us.

"Look out!" Rage yelled.

We ran seperate ways before the sword came down. We had to pass through Horatio to get to Pluto. But, why would Pluto want me dead if I had the jewel? Rage hid somewhere high while I hid myself behind a stack of crates. Horatio went past where I was hiding. I looked up at Rage as he looked back at me. He held a finger over his mouth. I nodded.

Rage gasped. "Yuni, behind you!"

I turned my head, and I was picked up by Horatio's huge hand. "NO!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

Rage jumped down from his spot. "Let her go!"

I struggled to break free from Horatio's hand. "Now, let's have that-" his eyes widened. "WHAT! You're not wearing that jewel!"

"Looking for this?" Rage held up my mother's necklace. "Come get me if you want it."

Horatio dropped me and went after Rage. They stopped near electric cords. Rage was trapped, or was he?

"Give me the jewel, boy!"

Rage smirked. "Or what?"

Horatio rose his sword, and tried to strike. Rage jumped out of the way, and Horatio's sword struck the electric cords. The cords let out a large amount of electricity and Horatio was being electrocuted. The electricity then stopped as he went down.

I looked away at a different direction. I heard Rage running to me. "Rage..."

"Hey," he said. I took his hand. "are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." I said as he helped me up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

We both went inside, and found a large room filled with crates. The paranoia was building inside of me now. We didn't know if Pluto had more assassins guarding the factory. I felt uneasy about this, so I stayed by Rage's side. When we reached at the end of the room, we heard laughter behind us. Rage and I turned around, and we found a man in a white tuxedo with onyx eyes and a woman in a pink and blue kimono.

"Lookie here, Kimono Princess." the man said.

"It's Yuni and that boy she's in love with." the woman said. ""What brave teenagers we have, roppongi EVOLVED."

"You may have defeated Horatio, but what makes you both think you'll make it past us?"

Fury filled my heart and veins. "You'll have to catch us!"

Once again, Rage and I went seperate ways. He was dealing with roppongi EVOLVED and I had to deal with Kimono Princess. I went inside a forest of ropes hanging from the ceiling. I looked behind me, and Kimono Princess had a Japanese fan of blades. My eyes widened, then I climbed up one of the ropes before the blades could reach me. Now, that was a bad day to wear my best outfit, but I had no choice. I jumped to another rope when she started climbing. While I was looking away, I felt that something had scratched my leg. I screamed for a second in pain. Kimono Princess scratched my legs, and it tore a huge whole on my favorite star and striped tights.

"It hurts, does it not?" she laughed.

I glared. "I'll do much worse to you than the scratch!"

Down below me, Rage was having a fight with roppongi EVOLVED. Rage was dogding all of roppongi EVOLVED's fist with his fast reflexes. Rage punched his opponent in the face really hard, knocking him down the ground.

"roppongi EVOLVED, no!" Kimono Princess shouted.

Now was my chance to strike while she wasn't looking. I kicked her fan away from her, then slid down the rope, and made it to the ground. I ran to Rage. He was still fighting roppongi EVOLVED. Kimono Princess was right behind me.

"We're trapped!" I yelled.

"KYA!" a new voice came in. A woman with sapphire hair wearing a dress that matched her hair, and black boots came in, and knocked Kimono Princess down. "Yuni, you and Rage go now!"

"What?"

"AAAAAAH!" Rage screamed.

Rage was knocked down by roppongi EVOLVED. "Rage, no!" I cried.

roppongi EVOLVED pulled out a knife. "Say goodbye, boy!"

Before the man could strike, another man with no hair and swirly green eyes hit roppongi EVOLVED on the back of the head with a hard object. The tuxedo man fell to the ground unconcious. I looked behind me, and Kimono Princess was tied up.

I helped Rage up. "Rage, are you okay?"

He had a scratch and a bruise on his right cheek of his face. "I'll be fine," he said. "your leg's scratched."

I smiled a little. "It's not that bad."

"Yuni and Rage, are you alright?" the blue hair woman asked. "Anything broken?"

"We're fine," I answered. Wait! I still don't know if they were one of Pluto's gang or not. "um... thank you."

The woman bowed. "It was nothing, Yuni."

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking," Rage said. "but, who are you guys? Are you working for Pluto?"

"I'm Healing-D-Vision, and that is Trip Machine." the woman said. "Well, we were working for Pluto."

"Huh?"

"Listen to us," Trip Machine said. "... Pluto promised us that he wouldn't hurt the Verse Family, but he plans a trap for you."

My eyes widened. "W-what kind of trap!"

"Don't worry, Yuni," Healing-D-Vision said. "Trip Machine and I want to help you all."

PiX came into my mind when she was poisoned. "Will you also help PiX? Do you have some kind of antidote?"

She looked in another direction. "I'm sorry... but, only a Zukin's antidote can save her."

Now I remembered. "Oh, okay. My Aunt Q-Z is a Zukin, and her Zukin pharmasists are working on an antidote right now."

"Excellent then," Trip Machine said. "now then, shall we go get your father, and let you all escape?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's-"

"Wait a minute!" Rage yelled. "Why should we trust you!"

"Rage, can you at least give them a chance?" I asked. "They look like that they really want to help."

"We have no time to discuss this!" Healing-D-Vision said. "We have to find your father now!"

We all agreed, and went on into the next room. It was way larger than the last room, and it had a giant pool of green liquid below the floor we were on. I walked to the rail, wondering what was that green stuff.

"What is that?"

"It's acid," Trip Machine said. "be careful and don't fall-"

I was pulled out of the way from a gun bullet by Healing-D-Vision. A man dress up as an army man jumped down to us from a higher floor.

"Excellent work, Trip Machine and Healing-D-Vision." the man said. "Pluto will be pleased."

"Trigger," Healing-D-Vision gasped. "we are not amused of what Pluto is doing."

"Oh, so you two are now traitors?" he asked. "What a shame you have brought us. Then, I may as well have to kill you all then. Stand back, Yuni Verse."

"No!" I shouted. "You're not killing everyone!"

"Very well," Trigger sighed. "you may as well die with them."

"I think not!" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw my trusted bodyguard. "Akira!"

He pulled out two of his guns. "We meet again, Trigger."

"Whoa!" Rage exclaimed. "You know this guy?"

"Akira, old buddy. It's been a while. You're protecting Yuni Verse now?"

"I've been protecting for six years now, and we are not buddies!" Akira said. "You and your family have been trying to kill Yuni and Rage."

"Ah, so you remember me after all," he chuckled. "I'm so flattered."

"Yuni, you and Rage go find your father now." Akira said.

"But, Akira." I said. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Healing-D-Vision, take Yuni and Rage." Trip Machine said.

"What!" she gasped. "But, Trip Machine. I can't... I don't want to lose you-"

He interrupted her by placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll be fine. I want to help Akira."

She nodded, and we ran to the other side of the room. The way Trip Machine kissed her, I started to think that they must be a couple.

"You two are dating?"

"Yes, believe it or not." she answered. As we heard the guns going off, I now realized that I'm putting everyone in danger. We entered a dark hallway. "Inside that door across the room is where Pluto is now."

I knew we had to face him to save my dad. "Got it! Let's go get him!"

"Hold on, Yune." Rage said. "Remember what Healing-D-Vision said? He has a trap for you!"

"But, my dad-"

"I know where he is, Yuni." Healing-D-Vision said. "I am on my way to release him now. When I release him, I will meet with Akira and Trip Machine, then we will all escape."

"Yes, you do that, traitor," a new, deep voice said. "as for you and Rage..."

Healing-D-Vision gasped. "Pluto!"

More darkness appeared, and I couldn't see anything. I moved my arms around until light came back. I only saw Healing-D-Vision, but Rage was no where to be found.

"Rage!" I called. "Where are you?"

"Oh, no!" Healing-D-Vision said. "Pluto must've taken him to his room!"

I started running for the door that led to Pluto's room. "I'm going to save Rage! Go find my dad!"

I opened the door to Pluto's room, and the door shut behind me. I was now at the point of no turning back. It was time for the real battle, and I had to be brave.


	16. Pluto

Here's another chapter. Tell me one thing: did yuni did the right thing in letting Pluto live?

* * *

In the room, a light shone on Rage. He was tied up to a pole with rope around his neck, arms, waist, and legs. I ran to Rage to quickly untie him. I manage to get his arms and neck untied.

"Yuni, get out now!" Rage said. "Pluto's in this room!"

"I don't care about that," I said. "I've come for you, and we'll escape!"

I finally got him all untied. Something went by my right arm. I screamed as pain hit it.

"Yuni, are you okay?" Rage asked.

I looked at my arm that was bleeding from a new cut. "I'll be fine..."

"You stupid girl!" a new voice yelled. We both looked behind me, and it was him. "You'll pay for all of this! I cannot believe you've beaten all of my team members!"

"Pluto!" Now I was angry. "You're the one that started this mess!"

"Now, now." he said. "Why don't we settle this the easy way which is giving me the jewel that leads to your fortune, or the hard way which is trying to kill you and take it anyway." Pluto pulled out his dagger. The room's lights came on from the ceiling.

"Come on!" Rage grabbed my hand, and we ran around the room with Pluto chasing us from behind. He tried to open the door. "It's locked!"

"There's gotta be another way," I said. Pluto was getting closer with his dagger. "Seperate!"

We went seperate ways to get away from Pluto. He was chasing after me. This time, Rage didn't have my mom's necklace. Rage pounched on Pluto to protected me from his strike. I stopped to look at Rage. Pluto got Rage off of him. I watched Rage who was being choked by Pluto's bare hand.

"Now you will die, boy!" Pluto yelled. He rose his dagger over his chest.

"No!" I cried. "Don't kill Rage, please! This is between you and me!"

Pluto looked over at me, and smirked. "Then let's settle this!" He released Rage, and I ran up to nearby stairs. "You can't run, Verse!"

I ran across another hallway, went out a door into the pouring rain outside, and stopped as I almost fell off a ledge. It looked like a fourty- foot fall. I turned around, and Pluto was wet as I was. He pulled out a vial of blue liquid, and poured it on his dagger.

"With this blue liquid, it will kill you instantly with just one scratch from this dagger." he said.

My eye brows furrowed. "No! No more running! No more being scared!" I yelled. "You're going to pay for my mom's death, PiX's illness, and for kidnapping my dad!"

He laughed. "Let's fight, then!" Pluto ran at me with his deadly dagger. I ran out of the way. I had to get his dagger away from him. When he came right at me again, I tried to get out of the way again. He grabbed my pigtail.

I screamed out in pain. "Noooooo!" Tears came down from my eyes.

He laughed. "What's da mattuh?" he cooed. "Gonna cwy for your mommy?"

I was officially mad. My high heel of my punk boot landed on his foot. He yelped in agony, and his hand released my pigtail. Before he recovered, I kicked his dagger away from his hand. It went flying to the ground with the blue liquid on it. I looked at the dagger, then at Pluto who was also trying to get it. We raced to get it. Pluto slid on the wet ground to get it, but it was too late. I snatched it up before he could grab it. He hit his head on the wall. I walked to him with the knife in my hand. I was so angry that I wanted to kill him for everything that he has done.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Are you going to kill me, Yuni?"

I glared. "I would like to..." I rose the dagger high in the air with both of my hands. Suddenly, flashbacks came back. I remembered what Akira and Rage were going through when they lost people that were close to them. Akira found his grandfather's killer, but he sent him to jail instead of killing him. Rage and his dad put the other driver behind bars instead of hurting him.

"Don't do it, Yuni." a familiar voice said in my head. "Don't kill him."

It sounded like... "Mom?"

"Bring him to justice... let the world know what a killer he is..."

Now I remembered about one thing about revenge. It will bring darkness into your heart forever. With darkness in your heart, you won't feel love, joy, or happiness. With it, you'll only feel hate and anger. Something told me not to kill him. My arms lowered.

Pluto opened his eyes from his fear. "What are you waiting for! Kill me!"

"No!" I threw the dagger aside. "... I'm going to send you to jail. You'll be brought to justice, and now the world will know what a killer you truely are."

He growled. "Foolish girl!"

The door opened. Akira walked over to Pluto along with two police officers. I watched them arresting Pluto. I wonder if I did the right thing of letting Pluto live...

"Yuni!"

I looked behind me and gasped. "Rage!" I ran into his arms as they wrapped around me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"Yuni." Akira called. "Your father's waiting."

We made our way out of the factory. At the exit, alot of poison contol trucks were taking all of Pluto's chemicals, detectives were questioning the cops, and my dad was waiting for me next to Healing-D-Vision and Trip Machine.

He spotted me. "Yuni!"

"Dad!" I cried.

We ran to each other, and his arms wrapped around me tight. He didn't care if he was getting wet in the rain. He just wanted to hold me close. Tears flow down my cheeks as I was now happy that things were going to be back to normal.

"My baby! My baby!" Dad said. He rocked me back and forth.

"I love you, Daddy!" I sobbed.

After ten minutes of being in my dad's arms, a few ambulances arrived to check for injuries. They fixed Rage and I's wounds, and we went to the hospital to see if PiX was going to be alright. Her purple-blackish spot disappeared as Zero injected the Zukin's antidote, and she was to be released in three days just to be safe. Akira and Sa-Ja took me home at my mansion while Dad stayed the night with PiX. As I got out of my wet clothes, I changed into a comfortable night gown, and went into a deep sleep.


	17. A Happy Ending

A week had passed since that day when Pluto made his strike. On the news, they said that he was being charged with illegal drugs and chemicals, murder, and kidnapping. Don't worry, he won't be alone. Kimono Princess, roppongi EVOLVED, and Trigger will be going to prison with him.

After seeing my mom's grave that day, I was outside on my balcony. When the night time sky appeared with some stars, I placed my hand over my mother's necklace, and began to sing her song. Singing my mother's song always made me feel better. When I was halfway done with my song, a beautiful, deep voice sang along with me. I stopped and looked around.

"Rage, is that you?" I called.

"Yup. I'm right behind you."

I turned around, and there he was. "Oh..."

"Don't stop the song. Keep it going."

"You were... singing along with me."

"Yeah... I kept singing your song all night."

I smiled a little. "Thanks..." Now, being with him reminded me with a question. "Wait, what're you doing here?"

"I came here to see if everyone was alright here..."

I nodded. "We're all okay."

There was a long pause. A quick flashback came back to me of Rage and I's first kiss. I wasn't sure what to say to him. How awkward...

"You... okay?" Rage asked.

I blinked. "I'm fine. I was just... thinking." I glanced down to the ground, watching the guards for a moment.

"You know that if they catch you, there will be trouble."

He laughed. "What's wrong with showing a little risk to see you, baby?"

I giggled when he laughed. When we settled down, his arms wrapped around me tight. The hug felt so warm, so right, so... comfortable. My arms tightened around his shoulders.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked softly.

I blinked. "A secret? That depends on what kind it is..."

"It's a good kind of secret. It won't hurt you. I promise."

I smiled. "Tell me..."

I felt his mouth near my ear. What was he going to say? Is this how people worry about what the person they love might say?

"I love you." he whispered.

My heart skipped a beat when he said those words. My head rested on his shoulder.

"I know," I said. "I... love you, too, Rage."

We pulled away from the hug, looked at each other in the eyes, and his forehead rested on mine. I wondered if this was how my dad felt about my mom when they were young like me and Rage. In the next few seconds, Rage's lips met mine. He pulled away, then kissed me again.

After kissing for seven seconds, I yawned.

"It's getting late," Rage said. "I'll let you sleep."

"Okay..." I said.

He looked down, climbed up on the balcony rail, and looked down at me. "Good night, Yune."

I gasped. "Rage, you'll get hurt or caught."

He jumped backwards. He landed on a tree, then climbed down, and went through the bushes. Rage disappeared into the streets. I watched him return home. I shook my head. No matter how old he gets, he's still as onery as he was back then.

Well, that's my story. So much has happened, and I'm sure it's only the beginning. Through all of the smiles, tears, the anger, and the laughter that follows, I know that I'll keep changing...

* * *

There! Are you all happy now? I got this last chapter done. It may have been three months or so, but hey! It's finally done! Okay, I wanna give some shoutouts to Princess-Yuni for reading and letting me borrow the bad guys, and the site's toughest critique Papersak for reading and reviewing. Okay, I'm leaving now so bye~


End file.
